Waiting for Frozen: The Musical
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: Frozen Sing Along is coming and people are excited to watch their favorite movie again while singing its songs out loud. And at the day of the showing, people are packed at the front of the oldest theater in the state, ready to see the movie. What could go wrong? Filled with self-made songs with tunes based on the songs of the movie Frozen. Hope you enjoy.
1. Act 1: Doors

**Waiting for Frozen: The Musical**

**Note: The events and some of the facts on this fanfic are fictionalized. This may somehow get sillier but it is for the purpose for the other songs to fit. If there is any resemblance in any sort of form, it's completely coincidental. Now let's go on, shall we?**

**Frozen by Disney**

**Act 1: Doors**

"With the success of their latest animated film, Disney released a sing-along version to selected theaters all over the country. Now, the viewers can now sing along to their favorite songs including the song 'Let it Go' which was nominated for Best Original Song for Oscars. We will take you live to the scene at one of the theaters which will be showing the said version. Jamie, how's the crowd doing?"

"The crowd is excited, Bobby, to watch the sing-along version of the Disney's 53rd animated movie Frozen. As you can hear right now, people are singing to the song 'Let it Go' as you said earlier was nominated for Best Original Song in Oscars. People are waiting outside the what to be considered the oldest theater in the state. It's jampacked with people bustling over with excitement. This will be a very happy day for them..."

Annie squeeled with excitement as she watched the news of the releasing the sing-along version of the movie "Frozen" in their nearby theater. She already booked their tickets and was dressed for the occassion. Now only she need is to sister to come with her.

She turned off the television and went to her sister room's door. She knocked twice to make she can hear her. When she thought she finally caught her attention she...sang?

_Do you wanna watch a movie?_

_Together, we can see_

_The Frozen movie in sing-along_

_Singing the songs_

_So very merrily..._

_I already booked our tickets_

_Come on, let's go_

_So we can now watch the show_

_Do you wanna watch a movie?_

_A very special Frozen movie_

What she got was a bitter reply from her older sister, "I'm not going, Annie."

Disappointed, she turned away and said, "OK, bye." Thoughts came to her mind. Why did her sister don't want to come with her all of the sudden? She was as excited as her before so why the sudden coldness?

She decided to go by herself, seeing that there is no way to convince her sister to come along with her.

Little did she know that her older sister, Elizabeth, is sitting at the side of the door inside of her room. She felt bad for letting Annie down. But she has her reasons. Thinking that her sister's still there, she...also sang...huh.

_Annie?_

_Please,I know you're out there_

_And thinking hard why I can't go_

_I know you're sad 'coz I can't go with you_

_But I do, too_

_And you don't know_

_And it is complicated_

_Why I can't go_

_So, right now I must say "no"_

_Yes, I do wanna watch a movie..._

She tried not to shed tears but she couldn't. She sat quietly with the windows open letting the cold air passing inside her room...

Meanwhile, at the theater, the crew were setting up for the showing of the movie. All were ready and in tip-top manager gave his final instructions to them.

"Remember, we are expecting lots and lots of people coming to watch this movie. We must serve them the upmost best that we can, got it?" the manager asked.

"Yes, sir!" the crew said in unison.

"OK, let's see if the crew is all here. One, two, three, four, five, six... where's Jim?" the manager asked.

"He's checking the film, sir." one of the workers answered.

And just in the right timing, Jim came looking exhausted and unhappy.

"Jim, where have you been?" the manager asked.

"Bad news, sir. It seems like the film didn't play." Jim answered.

"What do you mean? We watched it yesterday and it went perfectly fine."

"I don't know what caused it, sir. But I checked it the second time but the film will not play!"

"You sure, Jim?"

"Pretty sure, sir."

"Then we have a problem."

"What do you mean the film will be delayed?"

"I'm sorry but that's what the people inside told me. 'Never let anyone inside the theater until we fix the problem.'"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The commotion arose outside the theater upon the crowd learned that the film will be delayed by an hour or so.

"People are all anticipating this moment including my girlfriend. What is the problem inside the theater? Maybe we can help." a man in his 20's asked.

"I'm sorry. Orders are orders. No one is allowed to enter the theater unless the manager ordered to do so." the guard answered.

"That's crazy! We could have just wait inside, couldn't we?" a woman beside the man asked. "Cause I mean..."

_All my life I have been waiting for something like this_

_Watching a movie right beside of you_

The man then said, "That's exactly what I think cause like..."

_We've booked our tickets just last week and are excited_

_I'm gonna watch this Disney movie with my girlfriend so true_

They hold their hands as they looked at each other

_But right now..._

_But right now..._

_We're not happy_

_That is so true_

Then they started dancing.

_Coz what we want is now delayed for more_

_Open the freakin door_

_Open the freakin door_

_We dont wanna ask for more_

_Please do_

_Please do_

_Please do_

_Please do _

_Open the freakin door_

The guard then asked, "Nope. Not even a crazy song and dance number can convince me. Now if you just wait patiently..." A man came to him and whispered something to his ear. "Everyone I have good news and bad news. Good news is that the help in fixing the film's problem is coming over."

The crowd cheered upon hearing that.

"The bad news is... It's gonna take a whole morning to happen."

The crowd groaned in disappointed.

"That stinks!"

The guard sighed and said to himself, "This is gonna be a weird day."

**END ACT 1**

**Songs:**

**Do You Wanna Watch A Movie?- based on Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?**

**Open the Freakin Door- based on Love is An Open Door**


	2. Act 2: The Wait

**Waiting for Frozen: The Musical**

**Note: The events and some of the facts on this fanfic are fictionalized. This may somehow get sillier but it is for the purpose for the other songs to fit. If there is any resemblance in any sort of form, it's completely coincidental. Now let's go on, shall we?**

**Frozen by Disney**

**Act 2: The Wait**

"People are groaning in diappointment when they found out that their first screening of the sing-along version of 'Frozen' will be delayed for a few hours. Sources say that there is a problem on the copy of the film that the theater crew is possessing right now. They are currently in the process of fixing the said copy. Menawhile, we go to the theater where this commotion is happening. Jamie, what are the people's reactions upon learning the news?"

"People are going crazy when they heard the news of the sing-along version of the movie is going to be delayed for a few hours. They are still here as of now, patiently waiting and keeping themselves entertained while passing the time. Here are some interesting tidbits that we got."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of people who appeared to be fans of the movie have gathered on the sides, seemingly discussing about something. What are they discussing about? Let's find out.

"So, it looks like they aren't gonna open the theater doors for a while. What do you think we should do to pass time?" a woman asked.

"We could sing more 'Frozen' songs." a teenage boy suggested.

"Oh, please. We all sang the songs including the outtakes 4 times. How about we talk aobut the theme of the movie?"

"Lame. That would defiantely bored us to death."

"Then what should we do?"

There was a long silence until a man in 20s broke it.

"Hey! How about we talk about who's better, Anna or Elsa?" he asked.

"Like a debate? I don't know... How about you start?"

"OK... Here goes."

_Anna is better than Elsa_

_Guys, don't you think that's true?_

A guy responded:

_Yeah, she's cute and bubbly_

_Though a little bit clumsy_

_So we think we agree. Well, do you?_

They turned to the woman, who apparently braided her hair like Elsa. "Me?" she asked. "Well..."

_Elsa is better than Anna_

_Cause, she just sang so well_

_Her character is true_

_Can relate it to you_

The man sang again:

_Alright then_

_That's all we can tell_

The guy again:

_Or sing_

And they sang together:

_While we wait in the morning_

"Heh. Still boring." the teenage boy again said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three guys on the other side seemed to be in a discussion. Let's see what they are talking about.

"I just don't get it. Why are we here anyway, Tom? I mean, you've been dragging us here saying that this is the best Disney movie you have ever seen." a guy wearing a brown shirt asked.

"Well, it is, Jason. Frozen is like the best Disney movie ever since 'The Lion King'." Tom answered.

"Huh-uh. And so, what's so great in this movie anyway?"

"Let me tell you..."

"Don't tell me he's gonna sing." Jason said to his companion.

"Just let it slide." his companion said.

_Sisters bonding_

_A queen who had powers of snow and ice _("Really? Then stop singing and tell us!")

_And let me tell you whatever so nice_

_In Frozen_

_Two girls, royalty_

_The older can make ice apparently_

_Then something happen which you will see _

_In Frozen_

_They were seperated for far so long_

_Till the older became the Queen_

_But her powers become so haywire that she leave the scene_

_And the younger followed her_

_And a very long way she did venture_

_The adventure that can only be found in Frozen_

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo _("Did we just went to the Broadway district?")

_The story and songs are both so intense_

_Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo _("This is crazy.")

_True love in this movie is just not romance_

_The villain of the movie is named- the Duke of Weselton! _("That doesn't even rhyme!")

_When the flick is done, you think you always want some more_

_To what happened to the characters that you adore_

_The movie, oh so good_

_So good as the theater food _("Since when did you compare a movie to a theater food?")

_You'll finally see_

_What's going to be_

_In Frozen_

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't you dare!"

_In Frozen!_

After singing, he then asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"Your singing doesn't even convince me." Jason answered.

"Oh come on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those were definitely interesting, Jamie. We will come back to you later for the updates. In related news, a woman named Adele Dazeem did an excellent cover of the song 'Let it Go'. It went viral on YouTube with 3 million views as of now. Here's Trevor Jackson for the report."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you are the repairmen?" the manager asked the two guys who were in front of him.

"Yes, sir. In fact, we even have a song as an introduction..."

_How is the movie fixed?_

_From the start of 1950s_

_This is the way we fixed movies!_

The manager just facepalmed himself.

_This is-_

"OK, stop. No need for song and dance introduction is needed, thank you. I'll just gonna take you to the projector." the manager interrupted.

The repairmen though disappointed followed the manager to the projector room.

"Here it is. The theater's projector. It been used by theater for 15 years ever since the old one was unfixed. But it has never been damaged until now. My crew here seems to be unable to know the cause of this problem. I assuming you two can fix it."

"Yes, we can! Just let us see the copy you have first so we can analyzed if it is in perfect condition." one of the repairmen said.

"Here it is." the manager said as he hand over the copy of the film.

The copy has this written on it: '030214 'Disney's Frozen'

"OK, let's get started."

**END ACT 2**

**Songs used:**

**Anna is Better than Elsa/Elsa is better than Anna - based on Reindeers are Better than People**

**In Frozen- based on In Summer**

**How We Fix Movies (added on the last minute) -The Making of Frozen (it's on DVD, Blu-Ray and HD versions of the movie)**


End file.
